Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 :/Accepted 7 Clawear (Q) ~ For Approval About time I put this up. Also, no, she doesn't get her shredded ears. She gave birth to Russy and Adder before her legendary fight. Adder was an apprentice when she fought that fox, so, clearing that up. 23:32, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Welp, maybe put that fact in her trivia to avoid future confusion. Lighten shading a little. 05:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) re-up Dunno how I would put it, so.... 23:08, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Well put it like you just did. I'm confused with the light source. The legs contradict it. 22:38, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Which ones? All XD like front legs say one direction, and back legs say another. Same with tail and head. 01:25, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Could you actually give me some directions on what to do? That's kinda vague. sorry if that was offensive 00:03, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay so where is the light meant to come from? 00:06, June 11, 2017 (UTC) From above, kinda angled to the right. Kinda like this. 16:16, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Ah I see! Well, change the back legs shading so it's mostly in shading, same with front legs except switch the shading to the other side too, define tail shading and add shading to the tail-tip and move the white on the eye around so it matches the light source. 22:45, June 11, 2017 (UTC) re-up That good? 15:27, June 13, 2017 (UTC) much better! Define shading on circled, define light on tail and blur/smudge the earpink some. Well done! 21:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Thanks! Blur/smudge earpink some more. Your welcome :) 22:50, June 15, 2017 (UTC) re-up 16:21, June 16, 2017 (UTC) The shading stretching from the belly to above the left back leg looks a little paint brush-y (at the edges). 22:00, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Err, what do you want me to do? 04:32, June 17, 2017 (UTC) make it less paintbrush-y XD I think it's another word for overblurred, so sharpen it. 23:53, June 17, 2017 (UTC) re-up 03:24, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Rosefur (W) ~ For Approval Well, I made the StarClan so why not this? -- 18:31, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Still working? 21:57, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Reups Sorry, I couldn't access GIMP for a couple o' days -- 00:36, June 17, 2017 (UTC) The stripe pattern doesn't seem to match the star. The tail needs more stripes too, it just looks unusual for a tabby. 04:14, June 17, 2017 (UTC) I can't really see the shading - can you define it? Reups -- 16:51, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Vary the stripes sizes and shapes a little and they also don't look blurred. 23:54, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 01:20, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Reups Following Warriorcat's ref -- 04:39, June 18, 2017 (UTC) The very top stripe on the back (the one that curves just under the chin) looks really sharp compared to the others Reups -- 23:54, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Applemoon (W) ~ For Approval I stole off of Brackenfoot's image. 17:57, June 14, 2017 (UTC) The stripes appear too brown and the rest of the fur appears too pink. 21:39, June 14, 2017 (UTC) re-up Oops 19:34, June 15, 2017 (UTC) It's still too pink, and the stripes look bronze now. 21:57, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Could you give me a possible hex code for the stripes? 04:28, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Well, the stripes are usually just a darker version of the rest of the pelt so I think the base colour should be fixed first. 09:58, June 17, 2017 (UTC) re-up She looks like she has eyebrows... 05:39, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Define the earpink in the > ear? re-up 20:09, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Elmsong (W) ~ CBA 02:18, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Can you darken the shading a tad everywhere but the front legs? Reupload 23:58, June 17, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Elmsong (Ki) ~ For Approval 00:08, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 04:27, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the tail shading? Reupload 20:56, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Emberwhisker (W) ~ For Approval 05:46, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Can you darken the shading a little little bit? I also think it could be additionally defined on the face and back, as well Applemoon (Q) ~ For Approval All colors from the warrior. 20:10, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the hindlegs. -- 20:36, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Unless it's supposed to be like that, I just realized. -- 20:37, June 19, 2017 (UTC)